


Do No Harm

by Kingsonne



Series: Loose Pages of Flourish and Blotts: One-shots and Prompt Responses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsonne/pseuds/Kingsonne
Summary: Response to the following prompt: Pomfrey, After 2 years of continuously treating Harry, decides to do a house call to make sure he wasn't as reckless at home. Appalled at the treatment of the Dursleys she takes him. Incidentally did you know it only takes 235kg to crush a human skull?
Series: Loose Pages of Flourish and Blotts: One-shots and Prompt Responses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206326
Kudos: 9





	Do No Harm

"It only takes 235kg of force to crush a human skull" Madam Pomfrey thought to herself as she viewed the appalling way in which her most injury prone patient was treated. It was a shame she took her Healers Oaths so seriously.

"Though", she thought, as she tipped a vial of potion down the throat of another Dursley, " _Harm_ is such a subjective thing to avoid doing."

It certainly didn't harm the Dursleys to give them each a vial of Dreamless Sleep. A very useful potion that. Helps even the most tortured of souls find easy rest. Good to have on stock as a mediwitch for a school prone to the types of accidents that left children waking up in cold sweat in the middle of the night.

Wide-eye Potions, though, she didn't generally carry. There were cases when they were used in healing of course. Treatment for narcolepsy being one of them. Mostly she just confiscated them from overworked 5th and 7th years when they showed up at her door in full blown meltdowns after their fourth straight night without sleep. Generally she traded them for a Calming Draught and let them sleep things out in the Hospital Wing.

Funny reaction between the two potions. The Wormwood in the Wide-eye didn't play nice with the Dreamless sleep at all. Flipped the effects quite nastily.

One potion trying to keep the user awake, the other peacefully asleep. Things generally balanced out somewhere around a shallow sleep filled with horrific waking nightmares.

A state Madam Pomfrey had once though she wouldn't wish on anyone. She mused while pouring a second vial of potion into the Dursleys mouth, gently massaging their neck to induce swallowing. She hummed to herself as their eyes started twitching under their lids, an almost inaudible murmur emitting from their lips.

Draught of Living Death. Now that was a potion with stories to tell. The most powerful magically induced coma possible. Broken out for patients with such severe injuries that no other form of pain management would suffice. No other method of restraint capable of stopping them from preventing treatment or aggravating wounds.

It had made its way into story books and horror tales of course. But use of the potion was really a Healers right in the end. Healing comas could do wonders for a person.

She lightly smeared a thin layer on the Dursley's lips. Listening in satisfaction as their every movement slowed to a stop.

Of course. The Draught of Living death had its downsides. It had one specific antidote, and any other potions attempting to counter it would fail, potentially with some interesting effects.

She reached for an Invigoration Draught. Useful potion for dealing with exhaustion, commonly used as an antidote to lesser sleeping potions as well.

Did not work on the Draught of Living death.

She had once met a person, during her studies to be a mediwitch, that had been under the effects of the Draught of Living Death for a time. He spent 6 months under before they found him and said they passed like nothing.

Until they attempted to wake him without the proper antidote that is. For 5 minutes his mind raced, while his body lay as cold as death.

Lungs still.

Heart unbeating.

Blood not flowing.

He said those 5 minutes before the proper antidote had been administered felt like an eternity in hell just as much as the previous six months had felt like nothing. Trapped in a body that would not respond, that could not move, that could not see, suffocating endlessly in a senseless void.

She looked into the blank face of her patient, efficiently opening their eyes to shine a light from her wand at them. She thought this Dursley was named Vernon. Their eyes showed no signs of life. No brain activity at all.

It certainly wouldn't do. Not with all the effort she had gone through to generate those waking nightmares. She used her wand to spell the contents of the last vial directly into the Dursley's stomach, he was in no position to swallow anymore. And for a brief second she thought she saw a widening of the eyes, a touch of fear.

It was all in her imagination of course. Those eyes wouldn't be moving any time soon. Never would again if she had any say about it.

She levitated the Dursley into the cramped cupboard under the stairs. Too small for a tiny underfed boy. Too small for the three Dusleys she had forced into the space.

She persevered though, and the door shut with a click. There were already locks on the outside of the door. So thoughtful of the Dursleys.

"That certainly won't be enough though" Poppy thought, as she cast spell after spell on the door. "No need for anyone to be thinking about or opening that door ever again"

It took a while to finish casting the spells. She knew quite a few of them. After all, patient privacy was very serious business, and she certainly didn't want anyone interrupting these patients' treatment.

Work finished, she tidied up the room and turned her thoughts to the poor boy sleeping peacefully in the smallest bedroom. Someone would need to take care of him now that his relatives had gone missing. Someone with his best interests at heart. Someone who wouldn't abuse him. A healer perhaps.

One who was capable of doing no harm to protect the ones she cared for.


End file.
